Vocaloid: Extra Terrestrial!
by Kioxi
Summary: Shion Rin is a human girl. VY2, or Yuuma, is an 'alien' ambassador of FAST. Their species are at war, and Rin knows her people have little to no chance of surviving...that is, until VY2 and Rin meet unexpectedly one day. VY2 becomes a huge part in Rin's life, as she becomes a huge part in his...but can their love withstand the war around them? Rated T but borders M in Part 2.
1. Part One: Girl meets, well, Alien Boy!

**Oneshot timmeeeeeeee~ Yup, that's right. I'm uploading another of my so-called famous oneshots. I've been listening to a lot of songs lately, and in particular I've loved listening to Luka Megurine's version of Katy Perry's E.T. (Extra Terrestrial). So, after finding the IA version and making a pitched up Pitchloid version for my new fanmade pitchloid (first IA pitchloid apparently ^^) called EMIKO, I decided to write a fanfiction based on the song. I know the song isn't about an actual alien when KP sings it, but in the Luka version, the Corruption Garden video is used so it's kind of more...alien...y? ANYWAY, WHILE WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT, I HAVE A DESPERATE PLEA FOR HELP! I HAVE SEARCHED FAR AND WIDE (YOUTUBE AND GOOGLE) TO FIND THIS OUT, BUT NO ONE HAS THE FLIPPIN' ANSWER; WHO IS THE WHITE HAIRED GIRL IN THE CORRUPTION GARDEN/ET LUKA VIDEO? I MUST FIND OUT - Heck, you can hear how useless I am; I thought, not only was it a BOY, I also thought it was PIKO. Damn, I'm stupid. Don't EVEN say it, Emma xD**

**Oh, by the way. If you're wondering about pairings and shiz...well...OKAY OKAY, it's Kagamine Rin x VY2 Yuuma...or is it? c:**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**~Vocaloid: Extra Terrestrial~**

_Is he the Devil? Is he an angel?_

_I can't tell. It's all so loud, so confusing, with all the voices around me._

_Friends and strangers, all telling me the same thing._

_Telling me he's no different to the rest._

_All of them are here to destroy us, even him._

_But how can that be,when the moments we spend together..._

_...are so magical...?_

I first met him when he came to visit my father. He was the ambassador for an army of beings who were here to take over. Aliens, is what my father called them. Evil creatures from another planet. He was different, though. Of course, my father saw differently.

"Don't be deceived, Rin," he told me one night. "These aliens may look like us, but they are cold blooded murderers. Do not trust them."

All the armies had been ordered not to make the first move. "Wait until they attack," they were told .For days, they waited, and waited. Just when they were about to give up...he arrived.

Fully dressed in a uniform I'd never seen before, all light sleeveless outfits paired with skin tight trousers and thick soled boots, a rifle sat in its holster at his waist, but the more I think about it, about him...the more reluctant I think he was to ever use it.

Let's go back to the beginning.

_~Previously~_

It was a Monday morning. I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday. My father was working in his study. I was painting on a canvas. I was trying to get a good view of the large garden at the front of the house, so I was sitting right by a window.

Suddenly, some weird hovercraft thing landed, just down the steps. Two figures emerged, a boy and a girl. The boy was him. The girl, whom I later learned to be his sister, had a face as hard as stone, yet as pretty as a flower. No expression crossed her face as she conversed with her brother, in almost matching skin tight black outfits made of a weird leathery material. They walked in total unison up to the front door. The sister reached out to knock once, twice, thrice. I slid off my chair, smoothing my dress.

"Hello," I said tentatively, opening the door.

"We are ambassadors from the Foreign Allegiance Starfleet Transportal vessel," the girl said briskly.

"FAST, for short," her brother echoed.

"We wish to speak with Mr. Shion. I trust he is home?" the girl asked monotonously. Her hand hovered near her gun. You could tell she just wanted to shoot me dead, right there and then. Charming.

"I am VY2, and my sister is VY1," the boy said in a softer tone. His pinkish hair was tousled and a little scruffy, unlike his sister's dead straight black locks. The boy, VY2, looked almost sad when he said their names. His sister rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Look, Yuuma and I-I mean, VY2 and I have no time for this. Go and find your father, if you wouldn't mind." I paused, looking at the siblings.

"Yuuma...that's your real name?" I asked of VY2.

"No. We are called VY2 and VY1," VY1 scowled. I ignored her.

"I read about you somewhere in the newspapers. Yuuma and...Mizki, right?" VY1's hand twitched near her gun. VY2 touched her arm.

"Those were our names once...before we joined FAST...now we are known as VY1 and VY2." He looked at VY1. "Calm, sister. You will need your energy for battle, should it come to that.." He sighed sadly, longingly, wistfully. "Now.."

"Rin," I provided.

"Yes, Rin. Would you go get your father? We have very important business to discuss." I stared at this boy, awestruck. He must have been fifteen, maybe sixteen, like me, yet he sounded like he was much old. Strange...the other strange thing was that I felt a weird sensation pass through my body when he looked at me, making me feel all warm inside. Weird..

But...why would you look at someone like that...if your sole orders were to kill them?

_~Meanwhile~_

"They're in," said the computerised voice.

"Good. Await further instructions."

"Affirmative." The young queen folded her arms, smiling. Everything was going according to plan. VY1 and VY2 were in, and the little human girl didn't suspect a thing.

"This day is going to be perfect," she laughed. Her reddish hair fell in corkscrew drill bunches to her shoulders. The young woman looked at the screen monitoring the conference between Mr. Shion and VY1 and VY2. She suddenly frowned, clicking a tab to rewind the video. The camera view switched as the video backtracked. Now she was watching the conversation between the siblings and the human girl. Hmm... "CUL. Data check on this human girl."

"Yes, Teto," the computer replied. The girl's picture flashed up on the screen. "Shion Rin. 15 years of age. Daughter of Shion Kaito. What other data would you like me to find?"

"That will be all, CUL."

"Affirmative, mistress." The computer flickered off, a faint red light dimly flashing as it waited for further orders. Teto continued to study the video with renewed suspicions. Why was she staring at VY2 that way...and why was he looking back at her?

"This girl...could become a problem."

_~Back on Earth~_

I waited for a long time before our visitors vacated my father's study. "Rinny, show our...guests...to the door," my father instructed.

"Yes," I nodded. VY1 and VY2 stood close together, watching me. VY1's eyes were stern and uninterested, but VY2 stared at me, his gaze intense. I felt a blush sneaking up into my cheeks. Why was he staring at me that way?

"Thank you, Rin," VY2 said gently.

"Yes, thank you," VY1 added, not sounding like she really meant it. She sent her brother a can-we-get-the-hell-out-of-here look. VY2 sighed and nudged her with his elbow.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"That is confi-" VY1 started.

"She has a right to know," VY2 interrupted softly.

"But the Queen-"

"You have a queen? What's her name?" I questioned.

"That is none of your-"

"Hush, VY1. Her name is Teto. Kasane Teto. She is back at the main FAST vessel, watching us," VY2 explained. Watching us? Creepy...I looked up self consciously. Wait, was that camera there before?

"So...she gives you your orders, right?"

"Yes," VY1 nods unwillingly. "Without her, we would all be nothing."

"So...you wouldn't be invading our planet and plotting to destroy us all, yes?" I asked, slightly angry.

"That's not fa-" VY2 began, but I cut him off.

"No! What's not fair is that you feel like you can just land here and take over our lives and our homes, wiping us out like insects!" I yelled.

"Rin, please.." VY2's eyes met with mine, stopping me in my tracks. Damn it..

"If you have any sense you'll keep that big mouth of yours shut," VY1 growled. I clenched my fists, and her hand lingered near her gun.

"VY1," VY2 murmured.

"No, she's going to be punished for speaking to us that way!"

"Mizki, stop!" VY2 hissed, looking like he wanted to cry or yell. VY1 and I both gazed at him, shocked. VY1 was the first to regain her composure.

"That's not my name," she muttered. "My name is VY1."

"No," VY2 shook his head. "That is the name our Queen gave you when we joined FAST. That is not your true name, nor is VY2 mine. Please, sister. Remember who you are. Who we are." VY1 looked into his eyes, surprised. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she remained mostly stony-faced.

"We should be leaving," she briskly said. "Come...VY2." VY2 sighed, but nodded. I opened the door for them, and VY1 stomped out. VY2 looked at me apologetically, sighing. Before I could stop him, he took my hand.

"Forgive my sister," he whispered to me with a voice soft as silk, warm as fire. "We did not mean to intrude."

"Um...that's alright..."

"And...I'm sorry about this. I'd stop it if I could." He looks sincere enough. His eyes are full of honesty. He squeezes my hand.

"I'm sorry, too." He looks at me. "Having a sister like VY1 must be hard sometimes."

"She doesn't mean to be so cold," he sighed sadly. "She once had a heart of pure gold. She was caring, loving. We were just like you once. We had a home, a family, friends...we had lives. Then they came. They burned our homes, our castles and fortresses, all of them raized to the ground. Many of our people were killed. So many, in fact, that my sister and I are the only ones left that we know of. Our planet is completely uninhabitable...it's nothing more than a huge rock now. But FAST came, and they saved VY1 and myself...the Queen herself saw potential in us. So she trained us in combat...until we both reached the age at which we could work within the guard."

"H-how old are you?"

"Fifteen years old," he whispered.

"Are there others like you?"

"As far as I know, there is only one child younger than VY1 and I aboard the FAST vessel. He is thirteen, and more of a pet to the Queen than anything else. He has no voice."

"No voice?"

"Yes...back on his planet, so we are told, there was a great war. He was captured, and his tongue was cut out so he couldn't speak. The Queen pitied him and brought him up as her own. His name is Hibiki Lui."

"That's..." I began, speechless.

"I know," VY2 said, smiling sadly.

"You act older than you are...like you're already an adult." VY2 nodded.

"Fifteen is practically an adult aboard the FAST vessel. We are old enough to make our own decisions, to take ranks in the army, to fight for our kind."

"And what is your kind?"

"I have heard you humans calling us aliens...even though in many ways we are quite similar to you. Look." He hold my hand to his chest, and I feel the gentle, rhythmic beat of his heart. "We have a heart, a heart beat...we have two eyes, a nose, lips, ears, hair, two arms, two legs...we have feelings."

"My father doesn't think so."

"If your father took the time to get to know us, he might think differently."

"I could say the same to you," I nodded.

"Hmm?"

"If you and your Queen...if your kind got to know us better.." I felt tears in my eyes. "Maybe there wouldn't be a need to kill us all. Maybe we could live in harmony." VY2 studied me hard. He raised his hand to touch my cheek in a gentle caress. I closed my eyes and turned my head away "I'm sorry...I'm just being silly."

"No," VY2 whispered. "You're right. I feel that way too, all the time." I blinked up at him.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. See? We're more alike than you think." Suddenly, without warning, he pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my head. "Don't cry, okay? I promise I'll try to change things. There's still hope yet." I stared into his chest, shocked and struck dumb. He held me tightly for a while.

"VY2! What are you doing? We have to go!" VY1 called, irritated and appalled. VY2 pulled away from me, bowing low. I swear I catch a glimpse of tears in his eyes, but then it's gone.

"Until we meet again, Rin," he whispered so his sister couldn't hear.

"Goodbye..." I murmured, waving as he stepped into the hovercraft again. "...Yuuma."

_~That Night~_

"Father.." I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do those...beings...have feelings?" My father laughed at me.

"Of course not, darling. They are just mindless killers. They'll do anything to gain your trust, and then WHAM! You're just prey to them. We all are."

"So...we're all gonna die?" I asked tentatively. My father stroked my hair.

"There may still be hope for us yet. Don't lose faith in the army, Rin." So, that was how it was. Sure, there would be peace, eventually...but lives would be lost, and many of them. So many innocent lives. So many...and so many of them would be ours.

"Alright. Good night, father," I whispered. My father kissed my forehead and turned off the light as he left the room. I lay in darkness, staring at the ceiling.

Tap.

"Hm?" Tap. Tap. I sat up, looking towards my window. A dark figure was seated outside, and small stones continued to hit the glass. What on earth? Slowly, I moved over to the window, grabbing a crowbar. What? How else was I going to defend myself? When I drew closer, the tapping stopped. I tiptoed closer, holding the crowbar above my head. Okay, 3...2...1... "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA- VY2, what the heck are you doing here?" He smiled, stepping out of the shadows. He looks at the crowbar, eyebrow raised.

"Are you planning to use that thing on me?" he asked. I stared at him, dropping the crowbar so it hit the floor with a clang. Oh, God. I took him in, my eyes tracing from his hooded head to his toes. About halfway down, I caught sight of the huge rifle-type gun in his belt. No way. I stepped back. "Rin?"

"You...you're not planning to use _that _thing on me, r-right?" I whispered. VY2 looked down, and he sucked in a breath.

"Rin, I-"

"Don't come any closer!" I hissed, turning. I tried to run, but VY2 moved quicker than lightning and blocked my way. I tried to spin again, but he was there. I attempted to shove him, but he just caught my hands in his own.

"Would you just listen to me?"

"I don't care what you have to say to me!" VY2 sighed.

"Well...this should shut you up," he whispered. I thought he was going to shoot me, honestly, but before I knew it he leant forward and kissed me, long and deep. His hands cupped my face. My knees felt weak as he kissed me intently. It was almost desperate, needing. When we came up for air, he rested his forehead against mine. "Much better," he murmured.

"I'm sorry...I just...the gun..."

"Yeah...it's kind of unnerving to a lot of people."

"Especially since it's usually the last thing they see." VY2 sighs again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.."

"Nah, it's fine."

"What are you doing here, VY2?" I slowly asked.

"I..." he paused, a little embarassed, but also wary. Well, there were cameras watching us. Wait, cameras? I quickly glanced around, just in case. "I guess I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Yeah...I guess...I felt something this afternoon. I knew, right from the moment I first saw you, that you weren't like the others. I knew you were different."

"Different how?"

"Well, you did just let me kiss you without kicking me in the crotch or shooting me. That's gotta count for something, huh?"

"I could still call for my dad."

"No. Really, you wouldn't." I opened my mouth, teasingly, but he pressed his lips to mine again, silencing me. Oh, great. "Told you."

"VY2...isn't this kind of risky, you coming here?"

"No. I cleared it with Lui."

"You cleared it with Lui?"

"Yeah. He's keeping Teto busy. He can be quite resourceful when he wants to be. I can trust him." He paused. "Can you trust anyone?"

"I don't know," I admitted. His eyes searched mine.

"Can you trust me?" he asked after a while. I swallowed slowly. Could I? Well, he did risk everything to come see me again, but what if it's just a game? _Mind tricks, _my father told me. _They earn your trust, then...WHAM! _But...

"Yes," I whispered without really thinking. "I can trust you, VY2."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"That's your name.." I said, confused.

"That's the name _they _gave me," he pointed out, nodding to the sky, where a faint black shape hovered in the distance. So that was FAST, huh?

"So...would you prefer Yuuma?" He nodded wordlessly, and I swear I caught a blush. "Your sister seems to dislike the name."

"Mizki thinks she doesn't have a choice. She'd kill anyone who called her by that name unless it was me, because no matter how much we fight, we're all the other has left." He wrapped one arm around my waist, and continued to caress my cheek with the other hand. "She came close to killing you today. I had to stop her. You could be dead if I hadn't interfered." I swallowed hard, remembering.

"So...now what?" Yuuma sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. He looked up at the sky, and I held his hand tight.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. "Please." Yuuma looked down at me. "Yuuma, please...I...I'm scared. They're gonna kill us all, and...I don't want to die.."

"Hey, hey, shh," he soothed, wrapping me in his arms again. "It's okay."

"But it's not, and you know it," I protested. "This just can't work...but stay with me for tonight. Please." Yuuma hesitated.

"Your father will surely notice," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "And soon someone is bound to notice my absence."

"Then...just stay for now?"

"I can't, Rin. But I promise I'll come back tomorrow," he said. A small part of my brain screamed at me that this was wrong; one of us and one of them could never work...but I ignored that part with a vengeance. _Oh, shut up,_ I thought.

"Then..." Yuuma pulled away and glanced down at me. "If you won't stay..."

"What is it you want?"

"K-k-kiss me," I stuttered. Yuuma smiled at me gently.

"Anything," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine again.

"So..." I replied quietly into his hair as he hugged me for the last time. "Until tomorrow."

"I'll be counting down the seconds," Yuuma sighs. He kisses my hand, then my lips, then my forehead. Then he left without another sound, as if he had never even been there in the first place.

"Until we meet again...Yuuma."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Okay, I lied T_T this was going to be a oneshot, but when I found out I'd got over 3K of words, I was originally like, FAHK. Then I thought, "Hey, why not just make it into a...two...shot..." Anyway, yeah, it's gonna have two parts (might even be THREE ^^ depending on how much I write in part two). I just felt like this one was getting a tad long. I love Rin x Yuuma as a couple. Heck, what am I talking about, Yuuma's one of my favourite Vocaloids (or whatever type of -loid they are). My top three boys at the moment have to be 1. Len Kagamine (DIBS, sorry Emma, but I met a Len-alike (no joke) so therefore 'tis mine), 2. Lui Hibiki (SHEESH, SOMEONE VOICE HIM ALREADY! I DON'T WANT HIM CANCELLEDDD~), and 3. VY2 Yuuma, because, c'mon. Just c'mon. Len, Lui, Yuuma. Cute, huh?**

**Anyway, enough of me babbling. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some butterflies to chase. Bwahaha ^w^ until next time, y'all.**

**PS: I'll TRY to work on my other stories. I just keep getting so many new ideas T_T**


	2. Part Two: So this is Heaven?

**S'up y'all. I 'tis back (does that even make sense?) with Partós Dós (that makes NO SENSE, I KNOW NO SPANISH AND TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY IF I JUST CALLED SOMEBODY'S MOTHER A DONKEY OR SOMETHING) of Vocaloid: Extra Terrestrial. So, we established a **_**connection **_**(notice the italics, bwahaha ^_^)**__**between Rin, a human girl, and Yuuma, an 'alien' ambassador from FAST (who liked that acronym? I came up with that on the spot, hehe ^w^). We'll see how that develops in part two of this apparently epic saga.**

**In other news, I think it's the time to tell you that I'm going to be introducing a new feature to my chapters of various stories. Yup, that's right. Following in the footsteps of one of my Fanfiction idols, asianchibi99 (there, I said it..), I'm going to be answering reviews from all you lovely people! Yup, you heard me! So make sure you leave reviews with any questions or comments on the chapters or any of my other stories, and I'll try to answer or reply to all of them if I can in a final part to this (if I need one, which, meh, maybe) or in a different story update ^^ anyway, enough blabbing, on with part two.**

**WARNING: Possible heartbreaks up ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: There might be a slightly heated Rin x Yuuma scene later on, bwahaha ^w^ *slaps self* Damn you, dirty mind! Anyway, let's do this thaaaaannnggg xD**

**OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT MOMENT: Thankies to Emma, for teaching me the subtle ways of the M scene. Sorry if I just publicly embarassed you, sweetie. Oh, I mean, le Master of le M ^^**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**~Vocaloid: Extra Terrestrial Part 2~**

I waited so long the next night. Just waiting for him to arrive. For him to keep his promise to me. 10pm. 11pm. Midnight. Where could he be? He promised he'd come, no matter what...I sighed to myself. Maybe he lied. Maybe he wasn't coming after all..

"Rin, are you awake?"

"Huh?" I whispered, sitting up. Yuuma was sitting on my bed, watching me. Oh, crap. I must have fallen asleep. "Oh...I thought you weren't coming."

"I had a promise to keep, didn't I?" he replied gently, leaning over to kiss me. I couldn't help smiling a little. I moved over slightly.

"Lay down with me?" I asked. He smiled and did as I requested, his light green eyes staring into mine.

"So..."

"Kiss me, Yuuma," I whispered, a fiery sudden need growing inside of me. I pulled his face to mine urgently, savouring every second we could share.

"Rin," he moaned softly.

"What? You're not going to just take off and leave me when I least expect it, right?"

"Not this time. I'm all yours till dawn." All mine? That sparked so many possibilities...oh, come on. If you were a teenage girl laying with a hot boy like that, don't even try to say you wouldn't think the same. "Rin...you're beautiful, you know?" I smiled, kissing him deeply. I slid away from him, making sure my door was locked and secure. I became aware of my all-too-short nightdress; the ruffled lace at the hem only brushed my thighs. Oh, good Lord. My father would have killed me...if he knew. I subtly tried to tug the hem down a little so it didn't show _quite _as much of my legs, and allowed myself to peek back at Yuuma. He sat on my bed, smiling to himself as he waited. Slowly, before my eyes, he removed his shirt, and I felt almost dizzy at the sudden revelation of smooth skin. His chest and body were bronzed and perfect; the result of years of training, I guessed. He slipped off his boots, and even teasingly tugged a little at the waistband of his trousers. The pure sight of him blew any other teen actor or male celebrity I'd ever fantasized about out of the water. He was, in every sense, smoking hot. "Hey, Rin, come over here. It's cold." I smiled at him shyly, returning to his side on my soft bed.

"Are you sure this will be okay?" I asked timidly.

"Lui's covering for me again. Mizki seems a little suspicious, but she's stuck on patrol duty tonight, so there's no one to tear us apart."

"So...we're alone? No cameras, no nothing?"

"Exciting, huh?" _You have no idea, _I thought to myself. I found myself sighing. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I'm really happy to be here, with you...and it's great being alone together...I just...are we making a mistake?"

"How?"

"Like...are we classed as traitors to our species because of _this?"_ I gestured to our entertwined fingers. Yuuma shrugged, laying back on the pillows.

"I don't care," he whispered. "They can do what they want to me, so long as I just get this moment with you." He smiled at me gently, with a hint of sadness. "It's what they'll do to you I'm much more worried about."

"I guess that's the price to pay.." Yuuma paused.

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea, if it's putting you in danger.."

"Yuuma, I want to do this. I don't care."

"I do. I _will not _put you in danger. You mean too much to me."

"Damn it, Yuuma, just kiss me already!"

"I can't," he whispered. My eyes widened, and I turned my head slowly to him, not believing what I just heard.

"W-what? You...you don't want this? You don't want me?" I pulled my hand away from his, hugging my knees. Yuuma's warm arms were suddenly around me, holding me tight. His cheek brushed against mine.

"No. God, no. Of course I want you, you crazy, beautiful girl. It's _because _I want you so much that I'm considering not going through with this." I turned my head to glance at him, and his sincere, honest, beautiful green eyes watched me right back.

"So...it's because you're scared for me?" Yuuma nodded, his hair tickling my face. "Don't be. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself," I whispered.

"You don't know what's going on out there. It's pure hell."

"Then don't go back," I said suddenly. Yuuma tensed up.

"W-what?"

"We could run away."

"They'd find us."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know them. There's no use trying to escape. We can't get anywhere out of this planet's atmosphere without riding the FAST vessel, and that alerts the Queen whenever a recognised member, such as me, boards. There's no way out for us."

"So...what happens when they attack?"

"I..." He obviously hadn't thought about it.

"I die. That's what happens. Your people attack, and my people die. We all die. That's how it works." I felt tears in my eyes and tried to blink them back.

"Never," he murmured.

"You just said so yourself; we can't escape."

"We'll find a way."

"All that's gonna achieve is that you're gonna get yourself killed along with me!" I hissed, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"If that's what it takes, that's what I'm willing to do." I gasped, eyes wide.

"W-what...?"

"I want to be with you more than anything, okay? So, when the time comes, I'll fight with you. I'll fight for you until my heart stops beating. I'll make sure you're safe, whatever it takes...even if it means you will one day find someone else...after I'm gone-hmm?" He looked down at me then, surprised, because I was clinging to him helplessly, burying my face in his bare chest. "Rin.."

"You can't ever leave me alone, okay? I don't care if you say you're fighting for me, or whatever you say it is...we're in this together, you and me, alright? Nothing will tear us apart, ever, because I love you, okay? I can't help it. And I don't care if I'm a human and you're...not. I don't care if we're too different. If this is different, then that's fine by me. And you're stuck with me...because I'll fight for _us._ And don't you forget it."

"I.." Yuuma stuttered, speechless. I pulled him down to kiss me again, more need than want. I needed him...so much. He was the only reminder of what love truly was I still had. "Well...war or not, we still have tonight." He lay back on the pillows, and I sat on top of him, my legs on either side of him as I leant down to kiss him again.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, my lips near his ear. He kissed my neck softly.

"I'm sure about you," he murmured into my skin. His soft fingers caressed my face, my eyelids, my nose, my lips, and his hands continued until they reached my waist. My muscles purred where he touched me, warming to the feel of his hands against my nightgown. His hands continued under my nightdress until they rested softly against my skin, and his lips never left mine. My fingers moved of their own accord, guiding his trousers lower down so even more skin was revealed. He copied me, raising the hem of my nightgown. I let him. He wasn't going to hurt me. We were made for each other, despite species and what side we were on. He pulled up the silk covers around us, and I allowed him to remove the nightdress as I lay beneath the soft sheets with him. I'll bet you can guess what happened next. So that's what they called heaven, huh?

_~Meanwhile, aboard FAST~_

The girl paced back and forth, her raven hair falling around her face gracefully, even in movement. She was becoming agitated, biting her lip and constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Damn it, Yuuma, what are you doing?" she asked no one in particular. Oh, great. Now she was talking to herself! "Get a hold of yourself, Miz-VY1. You're gonna have to be on your guard, especially if the humans choose to make the first move. The Queen needs you to be alert." She couldn't concentrate, though. She got more and more worked up, until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She retrieved the small vial from her pocket and attached the needle. The Queen had given her a small stash of these vials whenever her emotions got too out of control. It didn't physically harm her, but it triggered something in her brain that blocked the basic emotions that humans had, such as happiness, sadness, etc. The only emotion that somehow didn't get stopped on its way to her brain was hate. Pure hate. She sighed and stabbed the needle quickly into her arm. Immediately she felt a cold numbness spread through her veins. She slung the rifle up onto her shoulder and continued to pace back and forth, discarding the needle in a nearby waste disposal unit. When she neared the one of the million and something computer screens dotted around the FAST vessel, she turned to it and saluted, her face straight and brisk. "VY1 reporting for duty, CUL." A girl with red hair appeared on the screen; she was the computer's avatar personality.

"Ah, VY1. The Queen wishes to speak to you personally," the computer said. The avatar closed her eyes. "Connecting now." Suddenly, the Queen herself appeared on screen. VY1 bowed her head, dropping down on one knee.

"Rise, VY1." The girl looked up, getting to her feet. "I have reason to believe that your brother has been involved in some suspicious behaviour."

"I knew it!" the girl said. She paused, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, my Queen, I didn't mean to interrupt. Forgive me."

"That's alright, VY1. I'm guessing from your reaction that you already suspected this yourself?"

"I did, my Queen. For two nights now, I haven't been able to find him for long periods of time. Then, he suddenly just reappeared right next to me. When I turned, he was there, like he'd never left." The Queen pursed her lips.

"Interesting. It would seem that Lui has been more determined to keep me busy than usual. He's a trying child, but he just can't help letting things slip."

"Did he tell you anything, my Queen?"

"Not directly, but he had a troubled expression on his face, and as you know, I am a very good judge of character."

"Yes, your Majesty. What would you like me to do?"

"Watch your brother like a hawk, my dear. I'm relieving you of your duties for the duration of tomorrow."

"Oh, my Queen, you don't have to do that-"

"It is done. Make sure your brother doesn't leave your sight. I will also be on the lookout."

"For what, exactly?"

"I have reason to believe there is a...human involved." VY1 spluttered, and the Queen gave a grave nod. "If these allegations are true, and VY2 is indeed guilty of consorting with humans outside of our orders, he will have landed himself in a great deal of trouble." VY1 knew what this meant. Despite the needle, she felt a small tug at her mind. Fear. Fear for her brother.

"But, your Majesty...doesn't that mean..." The Queen nodded again, more sadly this time. "I understand."

"I'm glad, VY1...and I know some inkling of what you must feel. To lose a brother...must be very hard." The injection had no effect on the tears that were threatening to spill. VY1 blinked them back furiously, trying to be strong.

"An entire planet of people I knew was lost in one night. Losing VY2 will be hard, but it will only make me stronger." The Queen gave her a long look.

"Good girl, VY1. I have business to attend to, so I must leave you." VY1 bowed. "CUL, that will be all."

"Yes, Mistress," CUL murmured, her animated face coming back into view. "VY1, I have orders to accept your commands for tonight, unless the Queen says otherwise. What are your orders?"

"Be alert, CUL. I may need you later."

"Affirmative, VY1. I'll await further instructions." The computer turned itself off again, the digital image of the girl waving as she disappeared.

VY1 sighed to herself, looking through one of the windows that provided a view of Earth. "Damn it, Yuuma, where are you?"

_~The Next Morning~_

"Yuuma," I whispered, laying across his chest. He didn't reply, so I guessed he was still asleep. I smiled to myself. Last night had been perfect. Pure heaven. He'd been so sweet to me...it was just amazing. Suddenly, a chill rose up through my body. "Damn, it's cold..." I waited for him to put his arms around me, but he didn't. Strange. In fact, he didn't move. "Yuuma?" I wondered, opening my eyes and sitting up. What the...? But... I looked around. Where was he? He couldn't have...but he had...he was gone. I'd been lying on my pillows. It was cold because I was alone. His clothes were gone, and the faint smell of him lingered in the pillows. I buried my face in the one he'd been lying on, and tears came to my eyes. "Damn it, Rin...he's gone. It's over...I guess he never really loved me. If he did, he would never have left withou-hmm?" Something rustled beneath the pillow, and I lifted it up to see a crumpled piece of paper. _Rin,_ it said in scrawled letters on the front. I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand and opened up the paper.

_Rin, _it read. _I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry if it came as a shock when you woke up to find me gone, but it was necessary. By the time you read this I'll be back on the FAST vessel, but know this. I WILL come back for you, so please don't cry. I'll never leave you alone. As much as you like to think you can take care of yourself, you really can't. Sorry to be the one to break that to ya, but it's just because I- _That section was smudged. No, no, no! What did he write? My eyes scrolled to the only remaining unsmudged part. _Chin up, baby. _I clutched the note to my chest, almost crying again.

"Damn it, Yuuma..." I whispered. "If you die...I'm gonna kill you."

The rest of the day continued as it had before. My father was obviously worried about me as I pushed my food around my plate, sighing. "Rin, are you alright, honey?"

"I'm fine, father," I replied to each of his questions. He didn't look convinced, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He was tied down by duty, evacuating areas, organising things. Honestly, it would all just be a waste of time. We were going to die anyway. All of us. I looked out of the window at the sky. The FAST vessel had managed to place itself so that it blocked out the sun. Despite this, stray rays of light still reached the ground. "I'm gonna...go outside for a while," I suddenly said.

"Okay," my dad said, frowning. He watched me carefully as I slipped on a jacket and headed outside. The chilly air blew my hair back from my face, but I embraced the cold like an old friend, allowing it to consume me. As I looked around, I noticed that, strangely, down by the well, there was a fairly thick sheet of snow. Wait, snow? It's only September! Then it hit me. I looked up slowly towards the FAST vessel, smiling sadly. Yuuma...snowflakes fell and clung to my clothes and hair. I gathered my skirt and lowered myself onto a low branch, looking out over the vast white ground. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tune appeared in my head. Huh? Slowly, lyrics began to form. I threw my head back and began to sing to FAST, and to him.

_"You're so hypnotising, could you be the Devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch, magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.." _I sang. I frowned at my house. _"They say, 'be afraid'..."_

_"You're not like the others, futuristic lover,"_ another voice sang in perfect harmony. No...of course he wouldn't be there. It was just my stupid mind playing tricks on me. Damn hallucinations. I stayed where I was, closing my eyes.

_"Different DNA.." _Tears welled up in my eyes. _"They don't understand you.." _The same voice sang those last words along with me in perfect unison. But...wait, it wouldn't happen twice, would it? No...damn it, give me a break. But the voice continued to sing with me.

_"You're from a whole 'nother world..." _It was only my imagination, but a soft hand caressed my face.

_"A different dimension...you've opened my eyes..." _the voice sang.

_"And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.."_

"You don't believe I'm here, do you?"

"No. Because you're not. You wouldn't be."

"I said I'd come back."

"Yeah, but...wait." I slowly opened my eyes, and there he was, staring back at me. Holy.. "Yuuma.."

"I promised. And I never break a promise. Especially not to you."

"But what about-"

"Shh.." he whispered, putting his finger to my lips. "I think you should sleep now."

"Huh?" Suddenly, my eyelids began to droop. What on earth.. "But I'm not...tired..."

"Sleep now," he murmured. My muscles were numbing, and suddenly I pitched forward. The last thing I saw in my last moment of consciousness was the hazy image of Yuuma, standing over me. His hand twitched, and he pressed a button on a keypad at his belt. Oh, God...no way...that wasn't Yuuma...someone had been using some form of shapeshifting device...oh, my God.

VY1.

_~Aboard FAST~_

"VY1 reporting for duty, my Queen."

"Enter, VY1." VY1 walked into the large room, bowing to the Queen as she did so. There was a gasp throughout the room as the thing she was carrying came into public view. "VY1...you didn't..."

"I bring before you a human."

"Yes...but why?" VY1 looked up, and suddenly she caught the eyes of her brother. His own eyes widened at the sight of...well, his true love. For non other than Shion Rin was lying in VY1's arms. Tricking her had been easy enough. Now to seal the deal.

"Mizki.." VY2 mouthed. She ignored him.

"My Queen, I have proof for your suspicions."

"Not.."

"Yes, your Majesty." She turned to the others in the room. "Comrades, what you see before you is a human girl by the name of Shion Rin. I'm afraid a great tragedy has befallen us. There is a traitor among our people." VY2 clenched his fists where he was standing at the Queen's right side. Murmurs spread through the room, followed by worried looks. Everyone was trying to figure out who the enemy was. "No need to fret. I know exactly whom the traitor is, and I shall tell you." She smiled. This was it. The moment that everything depended on. She began to walk towards VY2, towards Yuuma, towards her brother, still carrying Rin. She watched his eyes blaze with fury, and she continued to walk. When she reached him, the siblings shared a long look.

"Why?" her brother whispered so only she could hear. VY1 smiled again, tears in her eyes. Slowly, she passed Rin's unconscious form over to him. There was another gasp as VY1 leant in, her lips near his ear.

"Take care of her," she whispered. Her brother stiffened, his eyes wide. "I'll buy you time. When I give the signal, run, okay?" Her brother started to protest, but she stopped him quickly, aware of what little time they had. "I love you, Yuuma. You're my big brother, and you've always been there for me. Now...now it's my turn to pay you back." Yuuma slumped against her, trembling. She could almost feel the tears threatening to spill over. "Be safe." With that, she stepped back, and bowed low for the Queen.

"VY1, what are you doing?" the Queen asked, shocked. No one moved.

"What I was intending to do in the first place. I'm simply telling the public who the traitor is. They have no cares for human life, and neither do you. But I do have feelings, as do we all. So, listen closely." Everyone leaned in slightly. "The traitor.."

"Hurry yourself, VY1, and tell us."

"Well..." VY1 smiled. Suddenly she drew her guns and fired at the large energy wielding crystal in the roof above the Queen's throne. It shattered, and the Queen screamed. "It's me, of course." She looked at her brother, and Mizki smiled again, sadly. "Now," she whispered, and Yuuma nodded.

"Thank you...Mizki," he murmured, and Mizki nodded.

"Go," she said softly, and Yuuma, carrying Rin, began to run, dodging guards. When she was sure he was gone, she continued to fire at the crystal, making sure it was destroyed. Soon, FAST would begin to lose power, and so would the Queen. She'd never liked her, anyway.

"VY1, you are an enemy of FAST! You will never again be tolerated here! You are a liability to both humans and our kind!" The Queen raised her hand, and Mizki recognised the gesture immediately. As soon as the Queen's hand closed, the guards would fire, and Mizki would die.

"My name is not VY1," she said clearly, looking the Queen in the eyes. The Queen gasped, her hand still high. "My name...is Mizki."

The Queen closed her hand.

_~Meanwhile~_

Wiping tears from his eyes, the green-eyed boy began to program the escape shuttle. Rin was still unconscious in the seat beside him, and his eyes kept flashing to her. _Mizki saved us both, _he thought to himself. In the distance, he could hear the thundering footsteps of the guards. They'd be here soon. He thumped the controls, annoyed. "Damn it, work!" he yelled. The escape shuttle didn't budge, and neither did Rin. They had to get out...he had to get her out...but how? Slowly, he leaned forward so he could see out of the window. Was that the only way? They wouldn't get down there alive, would they? At least...not both of them...okay, that did it. Grabbing Rin, he lifted his foot and kicked the window. It shattered on the first attempt, and he managed to slide out with her in his arms. The guards were getting closer; he could hear their voices. So, he took a deep breath, and jumped.

The ground moved in slow motion towards them, and Yuuma sighed, holding Rin securely around the waist and shoulders. He'd promised to keep her safe, and if there was any chance she could escape alive, he would take it. With the energy crystal gone, FAST was in no position to attack, maybe for many years. All that put them in danger now was the hard ground.

"Yuuma.." a weak voice said, and he looked down to see Rin's eyes fluttering open to stare into his. She glanced around, going pale. "What are we...what happened to your sister?"

"Mizki saved us both.." he whispered, his throat going tight. Rin got it almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "This is all my fault."

"Of course it's not. I came back for you. I stayed with you all night...I..." Yuuma sighed, thinking about that night.

"Yeah. But-"

"Shh. It's no one's fault, okay?" Rin looked up; their heads were the closest thing to the ground, and they were spiralling towards it with their feet flying behind them.

"Are we gonna die?" she asked, sounding like a small child. Yuuma rubbed his cheek against her hair, hugging her tight.

"Maybe," he murmured, not allowing himself to lie to her anymore. "But there's something...there's a chance that you could get out of this alive."

"What about you?"

"Damn it, stop worrying about me!" he said, actually laughing. Rin didn't smile.

"But...you said you wouldn't leave me...you promised!" she spluttered, crying. Yuuma sighed.

"Rin...you know I wouldn't do this if we had another choice." Rin gripped his hand.

"So we both die."

"Are you crazy?"

"Apparently so. But I love you, and there's no point to my life if you're not in it, okay?"

"Rin-"

"Don't tell me this is a bad idea. Don't. Don't tell me I'm insane, or that this isn't right...don't say anything. Just kiss me. Please." Yuuma sighed and smiled at her, looking at her beautiful blue eyes and her lovely, lovely face. The ground was dangerously close to them now. Make or break time. Instead of saying anything, he pressed his lips to hers one more lovely time. _I love you, _he thought. Oh, to hell with it.

"I love you, Shion Rin," he murmured, his mouth still against hers. He felt her smile. The smile rapidly turned to a frown.

"Yuuma, what are you...? Yuuma? Yuuma!"

"I love you, Rin," he whispered. Then he pushed her head down, hugging her tight to him protectively. He tucked his head close to hers, keeping her as safe as possible from the impact. There was a moment of silence as she realised what he was doing. Then she sighed, and her arms snaked around his waist slowly.

"I love you too, you idiot!" she laughed. Then everything moved very fast. She, realising he wouldn't change his mind, turned her head and buried her face in his chest. The two lovers clutched each other. Then they both stopped. The same thought ran through both of their heads. _Oh, to hell with it._ Then both of them moved, and their lips found each other and stayed there all the way down.

So that was what heaven really was.

_~Back to the Present~_

"So now you know. That's what really happened. Of course he didn't make it...I cried so hard as I cradled his body. He died for me, you know. For days on end I sobbed my heart out over him. I loved him so much, you know. So much.." the young woman trailed off, sighing. The small boy frowned.

"But, Mama...I asked you to tell you a story about my father," he said, confused. The woman laughed, hugging him to her.

"You funny boy," she murmured into his hair. He blinked up at her with big green eyes. His blonde hair had a pinkish tint to it. "Ever since that night, I knew...because it was him, things were slightly different...that's why it took a few years, rather than a few months..." The boy's face just got more puzzled, so she laughed and cradled his face in her hands.

"Mama, I'm confused...you said you'd tell me about my father, didn't you?"

"Oh, Len...my dear little Lenny," Shion Rin said as she stood up. She looked out of the window, up at the unshadowed sky. "He is your father."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**WHOA. I for one did NOT expect me to write that ending. Anyone else part of the oh-my-god-did-not-see-that-coming group? Yeah. Thought so. Well, that's that story complete. I hoped you liked it. Yes, I know, he died, but c'mon. I did promise you heartbreak, and it was the only way that end scene would work. Hope you enjoyed it other than that ^w^**

**Until next tiiiimmme, folks~! Love y'all!**

**PS: Emma, I shall be expecting your personal feedback on this. Mad Father's going great, by the way, I reunited that sad little head with it's body, and Aya's mam just appeared. Confusing OwO anyway, until next time.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Yanoe what, I'ma be nice. Because I love you guys and you deserve a happy (well, happier) ending, I'm not gonna make Yuuma die. Heck, it's as much for me as it is for you. Here's an additional scene that could have happened.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

_~Present Day~_

I sigh to myself as I watch Len reading. He's so like his dad, in so many ways. Damn, I miss Yuuma so much. "Mam," Len says. "What's up?"

"Hm?"

"You're crying."

"Course I'm not. It's hayfever."

"In September?"

"Yeah," I sniff, trying to smile. Len sighs, standing up. He's getting big now, and Rin sighed agai. I do that a lot, lately. Suddenly, Len freezes. "Len, honey? What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Len's attention is focused on the front drive. I stand up beside him, clapping my hands to my mouth. No..

"Mam," Len whispers. "Who's that guy?" I continue to stare, shocked. The man in question is standing outside the door, waiting. Slowly, he raises his hand and knocks...once, twice...thrice. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No...I-I'll get it," I murmur, walking in an almost dreamlike manner to the door. I open it with trembling fingers, and there, standing on my doorstep, is a young man with green eyes and pinkish hair, who stole my heart with a glance. When our eyes met, a smile spread across his face. He leans in, cupping my face with his hand, and kisses me softly. A gentle smile spreads across my own features.

"Sorry I'm late," the man says quietly. I look up at him, smiling.

"Hello..." I reply, taking his hand. "...Yuuma."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**N'aw, there ya go. Happy endings all round. I have to go now, so, until next time (for real), see y'all!**


End file.
